


工作日的日常

by khristii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khristii/pseuds/khristii
Summary: Leo泉
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	工作日的日常

「早上好～」

门铃叮当作响，伴随着某个呆瓜清脆的招呼声。打开门是那张熟悉得不能再熟悉的笨蛋脸，橙色的头发被随意地扎成一团辫子放在肩膀上，还有几根乱七八糟的呆毛。

屋外的天色显然不是上午，而是和他的发色媲美的明橙。红霞轻拂上红瓦砖和斑驳的墙，地面上拖着长长的房屋的影子。佛罗伦萨的某一个黄昏。

如果放这家伙进来他就会像颗定时炸弹似的指不定什么时候突然爆发然后影响到自己的工作 …… 想到这里，濑名泉小声「啧」了一下，但还是像赶小狗狗回家一样把他拉扯了进来。

「笨蛋，别在外面傻站那么久。还有，就算再怎么专注作曲工作，你也还要兼顾偶像身份的吧？头发乱成这个样子怎么像话」

「诶 —— 但是濑名说过如果实在不想好好收拾自己的话，戴眼镜就可以了。我可是有好好听濑名的话哦，反倒是濑名像个老妈子一样在唠唠叨叨～！」

「喂，我说的是『墨镜』吧？是白痴吗？墨镜和你现在戴的这副透明镜片的眼镜可是天差地别啊？还有你这副带着鸭子和游泳圈的眼镜是怎么回事？反倒是更显眼了。虽然这么说很不甘心，但你作为作曲家在这里的知名度怎么说也是高于我的，你是把自己的形象付诸脑后了吗？」

濑名泉「啪」地一声赶紧关上门，又从窗户瞄了瞄附近有无尾随者，才安心地舒了一口气。

「墨镜和眼镜 …… 这么说来，濑名说的好像确实是『墨镜』来着 …… ？啊啊，但是，去掉镜片，框架都是大抵一致的不是吗？现在的时间根本不需要躲避紫外线的黑色镜片，所以被这样特意制作出来的墨镜根本发挥不了作用！这样的话，就算是墨镜，当它的独特性不能起作用，也跟普通的眼镜没有区别了！虽然濑名为了保护我的眼睛想到如此一策，但是没有考 虑到太阳落山的情况，说着别人白痴的濑名自己才是大白痴！哇哈哈 ☆ ！」

「你这样一本正经地强词夺理我都要怀疑你是真傻还是装傻了 …… 」

不知从何时起好像已经习惯了这位不速之客时不时的大驾光临，濑名泉主动帮这位傻笑着的家伙取下外套，挂上衣帽架。

「我提前说明，我正在练习明天的 CM ，今天晚上可不要打扰我啊」

晚饭时分，濑名泉仍保持着一贯的习惯，吞下几片搭配好的营养素。月永雷欧则躺倒在沙发上，把濑名泉给他做好的意大利面晾在一边，仰着头在纸上潦潦草草地画着音符。

濑名泉的眼神时不时往瘫在沙发上的那个身影飘过去，口里小声念叨着的台词也变了调。在大约第十四次瞄过去的时候，濑名泉终于忍不住了：

「呐，你要把晚饭放到什么时候啊」

沉溺于作曲的月永雷欧显然没有听见濑名泉的催促，嘴里哼着小曲儿，无法自拔。

于是濑名泉走到月永雷欧跟前，用台本「啪」「啪」轻轻敲了两下这家伙的头。

「虽然我也不想打断你作曲，不过你要是又把晚饭晾在一边作曲直到睡着，我会很困扰的啊？」

小狮子「唔姆姆」地坐了起来。意外的这家伙今天倒没抱怨，乖乖地拿起茶几上的餐具吃了起来。

今天倒是很听话啊？濑名泉勾起嘴角。虽然只是小声地呼了气，但还是被月永雷欧敏锐地捕捉到。

「啊！濑名在笑我！」

「我只是因为省了麻烦事稍微松了口气好不好？而且，你这样都不记得自己吃没吃饭的作曲白痴被笑一笑也没什么问题吧」

双手交叉在胸前，撅着嘴哼了一下，便转身继续了练习。

这些天难得见到濑名笑出来。月永雷欧呆呆地看着他挺得笔直的腰杆和对着镜子一遍一遍练习表情的样子。在海外好不容易安定下来，又因为开展的新工作积攒了不小压力。虽然靠着自己的音乐和人脉也算是有了个好的开始，然而海外的工作圈还是有很多没法很快融入的地方，自尊心强的濑名总是不服输地准备工作到很晚。看上去也瘦了一些。

月永雷欧将意大利面用叉子卷起来，送进嘴里，接着边嚼边含糊不清地说着什么。

「吃饭的时候不要说话，根本听不懂在说什么」

「奈，濑名，要橙汁」

「啊，那个去冰箱里自己拿」

「叮咚」「叮咚」接个橙汁的功夫，雷欧放在桌上的手机遍传来好几通音量巨大的简讯音，冷不丁把濑名泉吓了一跳。

真拿这个不会用手机的笨蛋没办法。

「呐雷欧君，你是不是不会调节手机的音量啊」

「唔 —— 嗯，有时候手机的声音会突然变得很大，打断我的 inspiration ，很头疼啊」

「我给你打开静音模式吧，不然我没法集中 …… 」

「啊，骗你的 ☆ 其实我知道怎么用！只要长按这里就可以了对吧！」

接着手机便黑屏关机。

搞什么，逞什么强 …… 嘛，关了机倒也不影响，反倒更安静。

当然，麻烦不断的月永雷欧可没那么快让濑名泉闲下来。

「呜诶 —— 濑名，这个橙汁味道好怪，好奇怪」

不会是坏了吧？濑名泉一惊，心蓦地吊上嗓子眼。明明放坏的东西自己绝对会扔掉来着？还是最近太忙忘记了 …… ？说起来，昨天不是昨天才在超市买来的？应该不会坏吧？

「雷欧君没事吧？橙汁有问题吗？」

「呜，味道好怪，濑名也喝一口」

虽然说嘴上说味道怪但玻璃杯里明明就只剩下半杯了。

「上次你和小熊君合伙说肉坏掉了，然后骗我吃了整整一块带脂肪的牛排，我可是记得很清楚啊？」

「呜 …… 」

曾经某人说过，小濑单纯得不管被骗多少次还是会再次上当，反应总是比一般人要有趣。

濑名泉喝下一小口「橙汁」，马上拧起眉头。

「雷欧君，那个不是你从冰箱里拿出来的吧？」

（与此同时某人的手机

：对，小濑应该会把那个放到那边的柜子上，只要骗他喝下去就大功告成～[未读]

：月ぴ？[未读]

：已经喝下去了吗？那，祝你好运～ ^^ [未读]）

这味道，当然不是普通的橙汁。浓浓的酒精味猛地刺激濑名泉的味蕾，强烈的辛辣感令他不禁「啧」出声来。说起来，这是小熊君上次来探望时带过来的，酒精浓度好像不是很低 …… 明明是放在柜子上的，这傻瓜不知是看中了那橙色还是故意为之，就这么骗自己喝了一口酒。

要是说濑名泉不擅长喝酒，其实程度比那更弱 —— 他可是闻到酒的味道都会犯晕的体质。即使在某次 live 之后有在努力锻炼克服，但不管怎么说在日本也是未成年 ——

「啾」

月永雷欧吧唧一下亲上濑名泉的脸。

「又白又光滑，脸蛋好软，不愧是，我的濑名」

亲完他就直接把自己的脸蹭了上来。

「你 … 醉了？」

他不太能确定月永雷欧的酒量，但即使只是半杯，大概烈性也不小。这并不是浓度百分之二三的普通果酒。

月永雷欧在濑名泉的脸上亲了几口后，便嗦起他脸颊上的肌肤。舌尖轻轻蠕动，濑名泉感觉到自己脸上一阵湿湿的温热。

「等等，白痴，不要在脸上」

好像是在装醉又好像没有，月永雷欧抬起头，转移攻势吻上他的嘴唇。

「所以说你那么用力要是肿了怎么办 …… 适可而止一点啊笨蛋」

「濑名，总是这样那样地抱怨 …… 」

「喂，你想让专业的模特肿着嘴巴和脸去工作吗，是你太没常识」

「咕噜噜噜」月永雷欧哼出一声极具个人特色的 grrr 小狮子叫。

看样子是醉了。濑名泉正在心里盘算着把这家伙哄睡着的方法，月永雷欧猝不及防又往嘴里倒了一口酒。

喝了酒的人的言动永 远是无法预料的，就像此时濑名泉刚打算喊声笨蛋，却在刚张嘴的时候嘴唇被一下堵住。月永雷欧将酒送进了自己口中，而那些罪恶的液体潜入了他毫无防备的喉咙，若这时候做些什么抗拒的行为必定迎来一场剧烈的咳嗽，濑名泉的大脑迅速作出决定：咽下去。

一两滴从两人口间极微小的缝隙中流出来，月永雷欧将舌头抽离，在喘气之前舔上，砸吧砸吧嘴。

「有濑名的味道～」

没要多久濑名泉就感到自己的舌头，喉咙，脸颊，都开始发烧，身子变得暖和，乃至发热。

月永雷欧的脸颊同样发红。

「哇哈哈，濑名的脸红得好快啊 ……☆ 激起了我新的灵感」

濑名泉说不上自己心跳加快是因为酒精还是眼前那凑得太近的脸。

「不过，只是刚刚那点还没办法创造出名曲 …… 濑名，接下来也麻烦你了 …… ♪ 」

说着舔上他的脖子。

月永雷欧的技术随着次数增多而见长，他的舌头已经聪明地领会在哪里轻轻瘙痒能让濑名泉情不自禁地哼出声。

「唔唔，嗯」

就算知道如果不强硬地拒绝眼前这个求爱的白痴的话就会耽误第二天的工作，但因酒精或是其他什么的驱使，身体不听使唤任由月永雷欧捣乱。

月永雷欧此时同样呼吸加速，自觉不到酒味的他咽下口水。

手脚变得有些不灵活，笨拙地揪开两三个扣子就急着将滚烫的手从衬衫开口中钻进去。

濑名泉便皱起眉头。

「笨蛋，揪到皮肤了 …… 很痛的」

然后自己解开扣子。于是本躲在白色衬衫玩着若隐若现的捉迷藏的皮肤便暴露在空气中，成为了月永雷欧眼中的一场飨宴。

说到底酒精也只是让人变坦率的工具而已。

月永雷欧用手指和掌心一阵摸索，接着将其压上沙发。明明刚才还笨得解不开扣子的手却精准地滑向裤子那个位置 ——

「雷，雷欧君」

月永雷欧没把玩几下，双腿中间的那里就变得更加充血。

「傲娇的濑名，身体可是骗不了人的喔 ♪ 」

说着，干脆褪下濑名的居家裤，白皙的双腿出现在面前。他的腿很匀称，皮肤细腻光滑，得益于日常从未懈怠过的保养和护理。凑近能隐约嗅到一丝香气。

将那双漂亮的腿架到自己的身上，用手指在他的后庭旁打转，接着一根，两根手指随着濑名泉的轻声呜咽缓缓伸入。

抽出来的时候，手指上已经沾了些湿湿滑滑的液体。不顾濑名泉的抱怨，月永雷欧将手指放入口中一嘬，舌头舔舔嘴唇回味。

「濑名的味道真甜～」

「怎么想都不可能是甜的，吧 … 嗯！」

感觉到下面被某个热热的发烫的异物入侵，濑名泉没来得及把吐槽说完就不禁哼出声来。

我们的罪魁祸首月永雷欧十分享受濑名泉身体对其作出的反应，以及在爱人身体内摩擦的快感，刚插进去就加速了腰臀运动，前后抽动。

「等下，慢一点」

即使被这样要求，沉浸在快感中的月永雷欧仍然是我行我素。而濑名泉叫床的声音则像是春夜里动情的猫咪，从呜咽开始，到娇喘，淫叫。啼哭中带着娇媚，听得人心里酥酥的。

「呜，嗯，哈啊，啊」

大脑渐渐变得空白无法思考，濑名泉的腰开始迎合月永雷欧自己跟着动起来。沙发随着激烈的运动轻轻颤抖，交合处从「啪嗒」「啪嗒」声慢慢变为「噗滋」「噗滋」。

「濑名看起来很舒服啊」

「笨，笨蛋 … 呜，哈啊」

「我的濑名，舒服得说不出话的样子也好可爱 ……♡ 好漂亮，我的濑名 …… 」

濑名泉对这种话一向没有抵抗力，尤其是在床上的时候。他的双腿发软，身体变得滚烫，快感如同触电一般刺激着他的神经。

爱人的肉壁温暖紧致，每往里窜进一分，他喘得便愈发色情，月永雷欧在他的身体里挺进得越来越深，插进去的频率也越来越快。

「濑名，濑名的里面好舒服，要，去 …… 」

「不要射里面，很麻烦的，雷欧，君，这个白，白痴」

仍保持一丝清醒的月永雷欧听罢便拔了出来。濑名泉没来得及喘气的功夫，脸和胸口都涌上了黏糊糊的温热的液体。

「啊 —— 好舒服，濑名真是个好孩子好孩子」

月永雷欧喘着气，压上濑名泉的身体将他揽住。

「还想再来一次啊」

「不行」

「濑名是老头子吗，我还很有活力哦 ☆ 」

「不是那个问题吧！」

＊

翌日

NG 的第三次，濑名泉为自己此时此刻的不专业而尴尬得脸开始发烫。

「 Izumi ，你可以把腰再挺得直一点」

事实上，他已经十分尽力在疼痛和体态优美中找到一个协调的平衡点了。

「时间要来不及了，先拍下一套吧」

濑名泉叹了口气，正打算去更衣室，但工作人员带了一套衣服到他的面前。

「不好意思濑名先生 … 休息室的门锁刚才突然坏掉了，临时叫维修有点来不及，请就在这里换吧」

于是濑名泉的脸阵阵发红。工作人员见他神色紧张，试图让他放轻松些。

「只要到换掉外面穿的就行了，不用在这里脱光，大家不会特意看你的。

说是不会特意看，但是很明显当他褪去上衣后，打底也遮不住的一肩膀草莓印记吸引了身边无数工作人员的注意。大家露出一脸恍然大悟的表情。

拍摄结束后，摄影师拍了拍他的肩膀，递了一张腰痛贴。

「 …… 谢，谢谢」

于是那天回去以后，撞上枪口的月永雷欧拖了一晚上地，外加刷马桶和洗碗。

「可是濑名昨天晚上明明就很舒服！」

「请某个作曲白痴闭嘴。那里没拖干净，去那边继续拖。不要蹭我身上来」


End file.
